Yao Wuxie
He's the sixth young master of the Yao Family of Dead Demon City Description Lin Fan found a young man indeed with a few lackeys following behind him. But the young man’s clothing had Lin Fan hesitating for a moment. Even though he was simply dressed, the five-clawed emblem on his back did spell quite a bit of trouble. Seemed like this man was from the Yao Family. Even though Lin Fan did not know what the Yao Family was capable of entirely, he knew that the gigantic hand at the entrance must definitely be from the Yao Family. After all, the Dead Demon City did not have any other powerhouse other than the Yao Family. Therefore, it wasn’t that difficult to guess the source of the gigantic hand. Story But what Lin Fan did not know was that Yao Wuxie had been imbued with the innate ability to give off devastating farts since he was a young kid. From birth, Yao Wuxie possessed an extremely ordinary and fair potential. No matter how hard the elders of the Yao Family tried, expending tons of priceless treasures to create potential changing pills, they could not change anything about him. In the end, the Yao Family gave up any hopes of grooming him to be a somebody. They might as well put the pills to greater use on the others with more potential. Losing the love and care of his family, Yao Wuxie was extremely lonely and empty. The only companion he had was a small little beast by his side. However, just a few years ago, he watched sorrowfully as his only friend passed away in front of his very eyes. And the reason for it was that on one fateful night, his small little pet beast had entered the room at the wrong time. Yao Wuxie was farting enjoyably in his room. Choked by the smell of it, his small little beast fainted over and died. No matter how many pills Yao Wuxie used, he couldn’t bring it back to life. Ever since then, Yao Wuxie had been really mindful of the places where he was farting. He did not want the tragedy to repeat itself. Even though their sixth young master was hedonistic normally, they knew that deep down in his heart, he was a good man. The only reason for his flirtatious and hedonistic behavior out in the city was to release these pent up indignance and frustration he endured for all of them in the family. Curled up on the floor, Yao Wuxie gripped his fist tightly with his eyes reddened. Back when his mother was still alive, his life was in bliss and happiness. But it all changed after her death. He would not let anyone insult his mother, but he had to live on. His mum had always told him, ‘The man who puts on a strong front is not a hero. The hero is the man who remains alive.’ No matter how much humiliation and suffering he received within the Yao Family, he must endure all of it and never be rash. Special Body : Doomed Poison Body Doomed Poison Body (Unactivated): Doomed to suffer an entire life of misfortune and tragedies.’ ‘A rare body type that’s nearly extinct in the Xuanhuang World.’ Cultivation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Xuanhuang World Category:Dead Demon City Category:Dongling Continent